Darth Wren and the Rebellian
by kristinalprime23
Summary: darth wren aka sabine wren whose master is a hybrid between jedi and sith and the last remaining member of the cybertronian thirteen primes and being the only alien prime he has wisdom beyond his years, will the autobot alliance win and beat the empire? find out, read and review. sabezra/Ezrabine, rated T for sexual content, and foul language.
1. Chapter 1

LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY.  
STARWARS: REBELS  
EPISODE: 1  
SABINE MEETS DARTH PRIME.  
War has torn the republic apart and now the galactic empire led by sith lord Darth Sidious, and former jedi master Anakin skywalker now known as Darth Vader has taken over the whole galaxy, but little do they know that another Sith has felt a great disturbance in the force and knows that palpatine the new emporer of the galaxy has issued order sixty six which is now on his footstep but his loyal clone troopers and many battle droids follow his command he now begins a secret war against the empire.  
meeting up with jedi padawan Kannan, Zeb gunner, and hera sindula along with many others like asohke tano, Anakin's former padawan, and even clone trooper rex, Darth prime now knows that the only way to stop the empire is with the boy known as Ezra bridger, the chosen one, but little does he know that he will meet a mandalorrian demolishtions expert , by the name of Sabine wren, the daughter of the house of wren. now we will find out what happens when she meets Darth prime.  
"master prime, what's happening?" asked a clone trooper in confusion.  
"I sense a great disturbance in the force, john and I am not pleased, captain john ray, execute order sixty-seven." I said to the trooper.  
"yes sir." he answered with determination. "you heard the boss, boys lets go save those jedi." "yes sir" was the response that captain ray heard. when he left I, Darth prime, or as I prefer, kristonal prime , emerged from the shadows.  
"you may come out now young wren" I said acknowloging her presence.  
"h-how did you know who I was?" asked sabine wren in shock.  
" there is no why there is only here and now, Tell me young Sabine, why are you here?" I asked her.  
"i wanted to thank you for taking me in, sir but I want to know why do you even care about m-?" I cut her off after that particular sentence.  
"sabine you are force sensitive if the emperor found out you, you will be executed." I said, "i have an offer for you miss wren." "what k-kind of offer?" she asked nervously.  
"i want you to become my padawan and apprentice, with your permission of course" I said.  
after thinking about it she said yes but on two conditions, the first condition where that I provide her with a ship, and condition two was that she had to be called something similar name like me and Darth Vader.  
"but of course my young Padawan, from this day forth you shall be know as Darth wren, do you like it?" I asked hesitantly.  
"i love it, thank you master." she said.  
"good strong in the force you are but lack of training you have, come with me you should." I said quoting master yoda.  
"yes master prime." she said. and followed me to the docking bays. there she saw a squad of clone troopers walking in with jedi master Kannan.  
"ah master bridger, it's is good to see you again." I said.  
"i wish I could say the same darth sidious." now that teed me off.  
"I AM NOT DARTH SIDIOUS I AM JEDI/SITH LORD MASTER KRISTONAL PRIME THE LAST MEMBER OF THE THIRTEEN AND THE NICEST SITH YOU WILL EVER MEET." I roared at Kannan.  
"sorry, master prime, I didn't mean to offend." he said apollogeticly.  
"you are forgiven. but don't let it happen again." I said.  
"understood sir." he then noticed sabine wren.  
"whose this?" he asked me.  
"this is my paddawan/ sith lord apprentice Darth wren, aka Sabine wren." I said.  
"thank you your highness." she said. "you know master you need to call your clone troopers something else cause it will be a little hard to tell between both the empires troopers and your own."  
"an excellent suggestion my apprentice, CLONE TROOPERS FROM THIS DAY FORTH YOU SHALL BE KNOW FAR AND WIDE AS AUTOBOT STORMTROOPERS." I shouted and the autobot symbol appeared on there uniforms.  
"long live primus, long live freedom, long the prime." shouted the troopers.

then battle droids appeared they also had the autobot logos on there armor.  
"ROGER, ROGER." they said in tandom.  
" Kannan I need you and grebzebola thrala, and hera sindula, along with ashoke tano to thron." I said. " and take some troopers and battle droids, along with my apprentice, Darth wren with you." I said in conclusion.  
"yes sir." he said then left, I knew that I needed to escape from the empires clutches, so I had all autobot stormtroopers and battle droids board the stardestroyer intercepter mark three class, ark, to head to yarvin 4.  
"all personal head to the ark repeat all personal to the ark." I said.  
"sir yes sir, rodger-rodger," said both trooper and droids in unison.  
then I blasted the engines off and began to take many battle starships with my super-destroyer the ark. the ganthen, the joker, the rook, the shuttle, and the home one shuttles and star destroyers and inquisters, blasted off from corosant.

I knew that this would be an adventure that I would never forget.

TO BE CONTINUED.

directed by kristonalprime23.

written by kristonalprime23.

assistant director, kristonalprime23.

actors: Ezra bridger

sabine wren

zeb

Kannan,

ahsoke tano

Hera sindula

Emperor palpatine

agent Kallus

kristonal prime/darth prime: voice and actor by kristonalprime23.

DARTH VADER/ANAKIN SKYWALKER.

captain rex.

tune in tomorrow for more star wars Rebels.

same splendid time same splendid channel.

 **look I know I have a lot of explaining to do but I think this next project is so going to be worth it, but I need help in doing this project, I Need You the viewers to pitch in and help this old Jedi with the voice actors and a narrator for this story, I want to make this story as convincing as ever in the history of crossovers so please help me, I will share the names of the actors in the next chapter if I get at least more than 50 readers volunteering. so again here is the list I need help with.**

 **ashoke tano: ?**

 **sabine wren/Darth wren: ?**

 **Darth vader: ?**

 **Hera Sindula:?**

 **Kannan: ?**

 **Emperor Palpatine:?**

 **Agent Kallus:?**

 **captain rex:?**

 **hando:?**

 **Ezra bridger:?**

 **Zeb:?**

 **chopper:?**

 **and even the storm troopers and autobot storm troopers and battle droids:?**

 **so please send me a pm and I will add you to the list or the poll if push comes to shove.**

 **see yah next time, TO quote zeb "oh karabast"**


	2. Chapter 2

Long ago in a galaxy far, far away.

STAR-WAR:REBELS

EPISODE:2

EZRA'S MEETS DARTH WREN.

now abandoning the home world that he once Darth prime now leads his troops out into the galaxy in hopes of fighting the empire, however on the planet of toran phonix squadron meets a young boy by the name of Ezra bridger, who Kannan finds out that is force, now with ezar aboard the squad's main ship the ghost , these rebels are unaware that the boy is the chosen one.

"thanks for the save, but I totally had it" said the boy.

"you know ezra, you never told us why you were on toran in the first place?" said Hera.

"because I was hiding from the empire, and the fact that I have a strange feeling because of her I am getting a bad vibe off of her." Ezra said with hesitance.

"who me?" asked Darth wren in confusion.

"yes you what is your name?" asked ezra in absolute confusion.

"oh he-he I guess I never properly introduced my self,(breaths heavily) MY NAME IS DARTH WREN, BUT MY TRUE NAME IS(she takes off her helmet and shakes her hair about.) sabine wren daughter of the house wren." sabine said.

"n-nice to m-meet you miss wren." stammered Ezra.

"if you will excuse me I need to talk to my master" she said and left to her room.

"whose her master and whats with the get up?" asked the boy.

"her suit is her life support system if she removes it in space she will die." said zeberoliac.

"why?" he asked again.

"because" said a voice. "I gave it to her after her little encounter with sith lord Darth Vader."

Ezra turned around and nearly punched the sith/jedi in the face.

"whoa slow down boy, no need to strike out" said the man.

"who are you?" asked the boy.

"I am Darth prime the last of the jedi and the only good sith in the galaxy and the leader of the autobots and the rebellion." I said.

(pov kristonal prime/Darth Prime)

"who?" asked ezra in total confusion.

I laughed.

"i said boy there is nothing to fear, I am on your side, join the rebellion and we will free any and all worlds from the empire's tyranny." I said.


End file.
